This invention relates to telephone systems, and more particularly, to automated telephone systems and predictive dialers for establishing right-party contact.
The global marketplace is becoming more open and more efficient at providing goods and services. In the collection and tele-marketing industries, firms use a call-handling station as the crucial link between the firms and the person being contacted (right-party). Typically these firms use call-handling stations to place outbound calls, receive inbound calls, ask for right parties, leave messages, return calls, and conduct business with the right parties. The call-handling stations are segregated into groups, groups are assigned to handle specific call types arriving or leaving on telephone trunk lines, and trunk lines are designated for particular purposes such as support, sales, and collections.
One significant disadvantage of these existing call-center environments is that as few as ten percent of the calls result in contact with the right-party. Thus, the person manning the call-handling station spends most of his/her time trying to reach the right-party rather than conducting business with the right-party. As a result, the calling system requires a large staff to handle a significant volume of calls. A related problem is that the system requires call-handling equipment for each call-handler. The result is high overhead for wages, benefits, training, equipment, and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a call-center environment that increases efficiency and reduces costs to the firms. There is also a related need for a telephone system that reduces the amount of time that call-handlers spend handling calls. There is yet another need for a way to track the efficiency and productivity of the call-handlers. Increasing call-handling efficiency and productivity would result in lower personnel and facility costs to the firms.
A system is provided for routing telephone calls between first and second groups of call-handling stations. The system includes a dialer, a first hunt group and a second hunt group. The dialer is configured to place telephone calls. The first hunt group is configured and arranged to route a telephone call placed by the dialer to a call-handling station within the first group of call-handling stations. The second hunt group is configured and arranged to route the telephone call placed by the dialer to a call-handling station within the second group of call-handling stations upon receiving a call routing signal from the first group of call-handling stations.
According to another embodiment, a system is provided for routing telephone calls between call-handling stations. The system includes a dialer and a second hunt group. The dialer is configured and arranged to place telephone calls and transfer calls to a first hunt group. The dialer is responsive to routing signals received from a first call-handling station. The second hunt group is configured and arranged to route the telephone call placed by the dialer to a second call-handling station upon receiving a call routing signal from the first call-handling station.
According to another embodiment, a method is provided for routing telephone calls between first and second groups of call-handling stations. The method includes placing telephone calls; routing the telephone calls to a call-handling station within the first group of call-handling stations; and routing the telephone call to a call-handling station within the second group of call-handling stations upon receiving a call routing signal from the first group of call-handling stations.
According to another embodiment, a method is provided for routing telephone calls between a first-level call-handing station and a second-level call-handling station. The second-level call-handling station is selected from a plurality of second-level call-handling stations. The method includes routing the telephone call to the first-level call-handling station; selecting a criterion; matching a second-level call handling station and the selected criterion; and routing the telephone call to the matched second-level call-handling station.
Yet another possible embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of operating a system for routing telephone calls between first and second groups of call-handling stations. The method comprises activating a predetermined number of call-handling stations in the first group; activating a predetermined number of call-handling stations in the second group; determining the relative number of first call-handling stations from a first equation:
(DIAL*CONNECT)/1ST LEV_CALLAVE=1ST_LEV_HOURS,
wherein DIAL represents a number of calls per hour placed by a predictive dialer; CONNECT represents a connect rate for the calls placed by the predictive dialer; and 1ST_LEV_HOURS represent an average number of calls handled per hours by one first call-handling station; and determining the relative number of second call-handling stations from a second equation:
(DIAL*CONNECT*R_CONNECT)/2D_LEV_CALLAVE=2D_LEV_HOURS,
wherein 2D_LEV_HOURS represents a right-party connect rate; and 2D_LEV_HOURS represents an average number of calls handled per hour by one second call-handling station.
Other embodiments of the present invention can include any of the various aspects of the apparatuses, systems, and methods as described herein.